T'y planteras les dents
by Anadyomede
Summary: OS. 'Le problème, avec Louis Weasley, avait débuté à peu près quand il avait eu la bonne idée de respirer à moins de 500 kilomètres de toi. C'est-à-dire, quand vous vous étiez retrouvé dans le même train, aviez été envoyé dans la même maison et, pour conclure en beauté, aviez dû partager le même dortoir. Aucune conspiration à chercher, bien sûr, juste du hasard.' - LWSM


Cela va bien faire un an que je ne suis plus revenue par ici. J'en ai perdu l'habitude et puis le temps surtout. Ces derniers mois, je me suis contentée de textes très courts sur des fandoms très variés. Mais c'est bientôt Noël. Et chaque année, il y a ce merveilleux calendrier de l'Avent du **hp-slash-fr**. Alors je n'ai pas résisté.

Je ne sais plus trop qui me suis mais en tout cas, je me suis beaucoup coupée de ce site toute cette année. J'ai été très prise par les cours, par les voyages, et puis le temps a coulé à une vitesse folle. Je ne sais toujours pas si c'est une bonne idée de le publier ici, d'ailleurs, cet OS. Mais bon. Il faut bien se lancer.

Et puis j'ai vu la neige, la vraie neige bien partout, bien blanche, aujourd'hui dans le train. Ca m'a foutu un sacré affolement au ventre : le temps est passé _si_ vite ? Et qu'est-ce que je vais bien offrir aux gens ? Et mon dieu, il fait beaucoup trop froid, en fait ! Enfin, c'était sympa (aussi, j'ai été voir une expo sur Degas et ça, c'était particulièrement merveilleux).

Sur ce, je cesse mon monologue et vous laisse à cet OS.

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à JKR.

**Titre : **T'y planteras les dents

**Résumé : **'Le problème, avec Louis Weasley, avait débuté à peu près quand il avait eu la bonne idée de respirer à moins de 500 kilomètres de toi. C'est-à-dire, quand vous vous étiez retrouvé dans le même train, aviez été envoyé dans la même maison et, pour conclure en beauté, aviez dû partager le même dortoir. Aucune conspiration à chercher, bien sûr, juste du hasard.'

**Rating : **K

Bonne lecture !

* * *

T'as été réveillé par des chants affreux et par l'odeur du pain d'épice. Huit heures du matin, t'as beau avoir mis deux paires de chaussettes, tu crèves de froid pareil, joyeux Noël – est-ce que tu as déjà précisé que tu n'aimais _pas_ Noël ? Et pour le coup, c'est encore pire que de se réveiller parce qu'Augustin Zabini fait une crise de somnambulisme et a commencé à te raconter sa vie – que tu connais déjà, soit-dit en passant, parce que Zabini parle absolument tout le temps, mais la voix de Zabini est plus agréable que cette chose qui atteint ton cerveau et que tu ne rêves pas : quelqu'un est bel et bien en train d'oser chanter.

T'as ouvert les yeux. T'as compté jusqu'à trois.

« Mooon beau sapiiiiiin, roiiiii des forêêêêt… »

Et t'as failli détruire Poudlard en entier parce que là, c'est comme si une horde de gamins pré pubères avaient envahi le château et s'égosillaient à tes oreilles. Mais, n'ayant pas encore la puissance magique nécessaire pour réduire l'école à néant (oui, tu l'avoues, un peu de mauvaise foi, mais tout de même, tu t'y résous), t'as décidé de commencer par assassiner le ou la coupable qui a osé transformer la noble Salle Commune des Serpentard en salle des fêtes.

Sur le coup, tu n'as pas vraiment jugé utile de t'habiller. Quelle qu'elle soit, cette personne qui s'apprêtait à être rayée de la surface de la terre méritait de te voir dans ton état le plus _naturel_ de colère : les cheveux décoiffés, les joues enflammées et le vieux pyjama en coton qui n'a même pas le mérite de tenir chaud.

La classe des Malefoy, on repassera.

Dans cet élan meurtrier, c'est donc tout naturellement que tu as abandonné ta baguette sur ta table de chevet et que tu as dévalé les escaliers comme un taureau furieux avant de te jeter sur la silhouette non-identifiée qui produisait cette horripilante chanson. Tu n'es pas particulièrement musclé ni particulièrement lourd, mais tu as fait comme si, et puis tu as pris tellement d'élan, tu as limite volé ça a bien dû te renforcer !

La prise de conscience s'est déroulée en deux étapes : D'abord, vous vous êtes écrasé par terre dans un fracas à réveiller Dumbledore du fond de sa tombe. Ensuite, tes yeux se sont remis en marche et tu as réalisé que tu étais à moitié écroulé sur… Louis Weasley.

Ah.

Il te fallait le répéter : Louis Weasley.

Vous vous êtes regardé. Aucun de vous n'a bougé.

C'est certainement à ce moment-là, en fait, que t'as eu envie de pleurer.

Par tous les saints vengeurs morts au nom des Malefoy. _Louis Weasley !_ Tu es écroulé sur lui, tu es même paralysé sur lui, et si tu réfléchis maintenant, tu as peur de voir ton cœur te lâcher honteusement. Ce serait une solution ?

Et puis au même temps… au même temps, c'est entièrement de sa faute.

* * *

Le problème, avec Louis Weasley, avait débuté à peu près quand il avait eu la bonne idée de respirer à moins de 500 kilomètres de toi. C'est-à-dire, quand vous vous étiez retrouvé dans le _même_ train, aviez été envoyé dans la _même_ maison et, pour conclure en beauté, aviez dû partager le _même_ dortoir. Aucune conspiration à chercher, bien sûr, juste du hasard.

Il avait ensuite été pris _au même temps que toi_ dans l'équipe de Quidditch des Serpentards, et alors tu avais beau être particulièrement patient et compréhensif, il ne fallait pas exagérer. Ce n'était pas du saccagement, que tu avais tenté de faire. C'était simplement lui faire prendre conscience qu'il n'avait rien à faire dans ton environnement. Deux concepts très différents.

En conséquent, Zabini avait passé bien trois heures à te faire la morale après que tu aies démoli par erreur son propre balais (au même temps, il n'avait qu'à ne pas acheter le même qu'un Weasley et le problème ne se serait pas posé).

Poudlard s'était attendu à une guerre entre le Potter du milieu et toi. Il avait tort. Ce garçon, non content de porter un nom d'une disgrâce à t'étouffer si tu le prononçais, était surtout des plus inintéressant – en plus d'être idiot sans charme. Envoyé à Gryffondor, sa petite tête très fière t'avais simplement inspiré un mépris des plus indifférents. Cela était si prévisible ! Toi, à Serpentard, c'était drôlement plus étonnant, bien évidement. Et Merlin ce qu'il était mauvais en métamorphose, cela te désespérait. En conclusion, Potter du milieu était comme un meuble très laid qu'on finit par oublier.

Louis, par contre…

Eh bien, à douze ans, Louis avait mis de la colle dans tes chaussures de Quidditch et tu n'étais jamais parvenu à décoller. A treize ans, tu avais ensorcelé ses vêtements et dès qu'un rayon de soleil avait montré son nez, ce crétin s'était retrouvé en caleçon au milieu du terrain (encore maintenant, quand tu y repenses, tu es particulièrement fier de ton sort. Y'a pas à dire : déjà à cet âge, tu étais vraiment doué). A quatorze ans, rebelote, c'était les poils de son balais qui s'étaient enflammés lorsqu'il s'en était approché (trois jours à l'infirmerie pour lui, une mois de retenue pour toi). Et puis à quinze ans, au bal de Noël, il t'avait piqué Cyrielle sous ton nez, avait dansé avec elle toute la soirée, et avait même eu le culot de fourrer sa langue dans sa bouche.

Tu n'avais pas du tout apprécié.

C'est pour cette raison que tu t'étais retrouvé, l'année d'après, à te taper cette jolie petite chose après une séduction acharnée (à croire qu'elle attendait la demande en mariage, non mais !). Et en prenant soin que Louis ne puisse l'ignorer. Pour son bien, cela allait de soit. Pour qu'il soit au courant que si jamais il l'aimait bien, eh bien, tu étais déjà passé avant – et oui, tu avais été très satisfaite.

Il n'avait pas du tout apprécié.

(Soit-dit en passant, il vous faudra attendre vos vingt ans pour réaliser que mêler une innocente fille dans vos histoires, ça n'avait pas été très galant. Mais si tu as toujours brillé par tes manières raffinées – hum – la galanterie est demeurée un concept un peu plus obscur dans ton esprit. Quant à Louis… eh bien, son sang français ne s'est de loin pas fait entendre de ce côté).

A l'entrainement, tu l'avais vu arriver de loin, baguette à la main. Il te regardait comme s'il s'apprêtait à rire, ou alors à te tuer, tu n'arrivais pas précisément à distinguer. C'était plein de sentiments qui passaient et puis finalement tu n'avais pas tellement compris : est-ce qu'il y tenait vraiment à cette Cyrielle ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait de plus que les autres ? Bien sûr qu'elle était jolie, mais… mais est-ce qu'elle en valait à ce point la peine pour lui ? Tu avais ressenti une fureur terrible envers lui, envers elle, envers à peu près tout ce qui se trouvait autours de toi, et s'en était suivi une sorte de jeu du chat à la souris, où tu évitais chacun de ses sorts avec colère. Votre capitaine, à bout de nerf, avait fini par vous renvoyer au vestiaire non sans vous avoir promis une mort des plus sanglantes.

A la fin, douché, savonné, parfait, t'étais plutôt content.

Louis avait l'air de mauvaise humeur comme jamais et le temps de réaliser que vous étiez seuls, son poing avait déjà frappé ton ventre, et pas qu'un peu parce qu'en l'occurrence, t'en avais eu le souffle coupé.

Ton sourire, pourtant, n'avait pas tardé. Ta drôle de fureur était passée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Weasley ? »

Ta voix s'était transformée en un murmure mal assuré mais satisfait parce qu'il fallait bien l'avouer : Louis était plutôt musclé et toi très douillet.

« Oh, c'est de rester éternellement puceau qui t'angoisse ? Si tu savais comment elle a tremblé quand je suis entré en elle, si seulement tu l'avais entendu crier… »

Cette fois, t'étais prêt. S'il relevait le poing, c'est contre le mur qu'il frapperait et tu disposerais de quelques secondes pour pointer ta baguette et l'avoir à ta merci. S'il sortait la sienne, alors tu serais plus rapide que lui. Et s'il t'annonçait que l'année passée, il avait déjà couché avec elle, tu rétorquerais que de source sûre, il mentait.

Vraiment, tu t'attendais à tout même à ce qu'il fonde en larme t'aurais pu le concevoir. Mais il t'avais regardé dans les yeux, avec ce regard aussi menaçant que méprisant, et il avait murmuré tellement doucement que t'avais failli ne rien entendre :

« Je suis gay, Malefoy. »

Rien que ça.

La seconde d'après, il était devenu si blême que tu t'étais dit qu'il allait te tomber raide mort dans les bras et que tu serais bien emmerdé, après. Un cadavre, à Poudlard, ce n'était pas vraiment facile à cacher.

Ensuite, t'avais réalisé.

* * *

Louis a le visage fin de sa mère. Ses yeux bleus, ses cheveux clairs. Ils oscillent entre le blond et le brun au soleil, ils n'ont gardé du roux de son père que les reflets. Y'avait pas de soleil, ce jour-là, mais t'avais brusquement compris qu'en fait, t'avais jamais arrêté de le regarder depuis que tu le connaissais. Et pour la première fois, tu t'étais rendu compte qu'il était beau. Beau pour de vrai, vrai comme tu le haïssais.

Et t'avais plus su, ensuite.

Il était si pâle, et l'instant d'après il était parti. Toi t'étais resté là, sans trop savoir quoi dire, et l'idée s'est infiltrée, très lentement, très tendrement, t'avais rien vu venir.

Le soir, t'étais resté dans le dortoir. T'avais refusé la partie de carte de Zabini, et quand il t'avait demandé pourquoi cet air boudeur, t'avais pas répondu : à cause de Louis, Louis, Louis. Où était-il ? Tu rougissais quand t'y repensais. Tu te disais : s'il est gay, alors… alors… et t'allais pas plus loin parce que tu te sentais affreusement mal à l'aise. Et pourtant, tu l'attendais.

Sombre crétin.

Le lendemain, tu l'avais plus lâché du regard. T'avais foiré ta potion en te demandant qui dans cette foutue salle pouvait bien lui plaire, t'avais mis le feu à ton rat en croisant son regard et McGongall t'avait enlevé dix points. Zabini avait râlé en te demandant si t'avais été ensorcelé – les potions et la métamorphose, normalement, t'y excellait – et il avait passé le reste de la semaine à te secouer. En vain. À la fin, il avait menacé d'écrire à ta mère si tu ne lui parlais pas.

Alors t'avais répété que c'était la faute de Louis.

« Il t'évite, j'ai remarqué, avait-il sobrement déclaré avec son regard qui disait très clairement que c'était de loin la pire excuse que t'aies jamais trouvé. Il nous évite tous. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore fait ? »

Rien. Mais le mot s'était bloqué dans ta gorge et t'avais juste haussé les épaules. Rien, rien, t'avais rien fait, c'était pas ta faute, c'était pas ce que tu voulais, tu lui avais rien demandé, hein, ou peut-être… Peut-être que t'aurais juste aimé qu'il te regarde plus souvent qu'il ne regardait les autres.

Augustin, c'est ton meilleur ami. Tu l'appelles Zabini parce que tu trouves ça drôle, parce que vos pères s'appellent ainsi et qu'ils ont été comme vous, avant. C'est celui qui t'avais défendu quand le petit Goyle avait menacé de te fracasser le crâne, et vous aviez fini ensemble à l'hôpital avec le bras cassé. Mine de rien, ça crée des liens.

T'aurais pu tout lui dire. Le problème, c'est que tu ne savais pas quoi dire. Louis est gay. Ce n'était pas une raison suffisante pour rester inerte près une semaine.

Sans vraiment t'en apercevoir, t'avais commencé à chercher le contact. Quand tu le croisais dans un couloir, tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher de le frôler, de le toucher, de l'attraper. Tu soufflais sur sa nuque quand il prenait la place en face et quand il remontait dans le dortoir, c'était toujours à toi qu'il se cognait.

Alors t'as eu peur. T'es devenu comme un gosse devant une force plus grande qui ne sait soudain plus comment faire pour la contrôler.

Et Louis, Louis fuyant, Louis souriant, respirant, se retournant, te regardant, Louis rougissant, blêmissant, méprisant. Louis partout tout le temps.

* * *

T'avais fini par l'avoir, ton affrontement. Deux jours avant le départ du train pour les vacances de Noël était arrivé ce qu'inconsciemment t'attendais.

Maintenant que t'es écrasé contre lui, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'y penser et ce n'est pas une bonne idée parce que vraiment, ton pauvre cœur… Mais au même temps, t'as sa peau contre la tienne. T'as ses lèvres trop proches et tu n'arrives pas à te détacher, même si tu sais qu'il le faudrait.

Tu ne voulais pas rentrer au manoir. Tes parents te gardaient en prétexte pour ne pas se séparer mais tu le sentais, chaque fois que tu revenais, qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à s'exploser. Qu'en ton absence, ils étaient occupés à se saccager.

Il n'y avait personne dans le dortoir alors t'avais pas pu t'en empêcher, en voyant cette valise à moitié éventrée, celle qui portait le nom de Louis Weasley, d'y plonger la main. Un tout petit journal y était resté accroché.

_Et puis j'y pense tout le temps. J'ai rien que son nom dans le ventre, c'est profondément idiot, c'est pas tellement être amoureux, c'est juste que y'a des jours, j'aimerais me poser contre lui. J'aimerais qu'il arrête de parler, j'aimerais entrer dans sa tête, et puis l'embrasser. _

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Ça aurait été si bête qu'il n'entre pas à ce moment-là.

« Je sais pas. »

Vous étiez resté silencieux à vous regarder stupidement. Lui à l'entrée, toi le journal lâché. Il y avait alors eu comme une sorte de fatale tranquillité qui s'était installée, comme si vous aviez oublié que vous vous détestiez depuis des années.

Son regard était tombé sur ta main.

« Oh. »

Tu t'étais relevé. Tu t'étais approché.

« Je lisais.

– Oui. »

C'était lui qui t'avait embrassé.

Alors t'avais failli chialer devant la connerie de tes sentiments et Louis avait tellement rougi que tu avais senti de loin la chaleur de ses joues taper contre ton cœur, et pendant plusieurs secondes, vous étiez restés immobiles dans cette position inconfortable : toi, contre le mur, et lui devant toi, vos mains crispés sur les bras l'un de l'autre crispés à vous en faire hurler de douleur. Tu ne savais même plus comment vous étiez arrivé là.

Et puis Louis t'avait lâché et t'avais dû faire pareil. C'était un énorme brouillard qui avait avalé ta vision, c'était quelque chose de dangereux qui te montait, une terreur, affreuse, une tâche d'encre qui envahissait ton corps.

Il avait dit :

« Excuse-moi. » ou « Désolé. », ou « Pardon. », t'en sais plus trop rien, t'as beau essayé de te souvenir, rien ne vient, tu sais juste qu'il l'a dit avec tellement de désespoir que t'avais eu envie de t'enfouir sous des couvertures et d'y mourir. A la place, quelqu'un avait pris ta voix et avait sifflé, exactement comme toi :

« Je ne suis pas gay, Weasley. »

Mais ce n'était pas toi, tu le promets, tu le jures, ce n'était pas toi qui avais parlé comme ça, parce que t'aurais voulu le retenir alors. Le tirer encore, contre toi, contre ce mur, pour arrêter cette horreur qui n'était somme toute que ton œuvre. Voilà.

* * *

Et maintenant ? Tu étais persuadé qu'il était retourné chez lui comme tous les autres Weasley. Comment t'as fait pour pas l'entendre, cette nuit, quand il est rentré ? Ou alors c'est qu'il n'a pas dormi ici, c'est qu'il n'a pas voulu te voir et soudain il s'est retrouvé à chanter, alors toi tu t'es levé, alors toi… il faut bien que tu le répares. Il faut bien que sa peau retrouve ta bouche.

« Tu chantais, as-tu déclaré. Alors j'ai décidé de te tuer. »

Pendant une seconde encore, vous vous êtes regardé, parfaitement stupéfaits. Et puis il a ri. Tout simplement, il a eu une espèce de rire heureux et tu n'as plus pensé à t'en aller. A la place, t'as rajouté :

« Et puis, tout bien réfléchi, je ne saurai pas quoi faire de ton cadavre. Si je l'enterrai, ta tête me manquerait.

– Peut-être que tu devrais me manger ? »

Tu ne respires pas très bien. Sa main est posée sur ton dos.

« Tu crois ?

– Tu as lu ce que j'ai écris alors… alors tu sais.

– Même pas.

– T'es encore plus bête si tu ne devines pas. »

T'as le cœur qui tape tellement fort, t'as l'impression que si tu le lâches alors t'en crèveras tellement t'as peur, tellement t'as trop de bonheur. T'as son souffle sur tes joues, t'as ses lèvres sur ton cou et tu le tiens contre toi.

Tu lui expliques alors que tu déteste Noël, que les sapins t'exaspèrent et que les chants, c'est foireux, y'a rien qui te mets plus de mauvaise humeur.

« C'est pas grave, chuchote-t-il. Je n'ai jamais aimé cette fête non plus, tu sais. »

Tu souris. Louis garde avec lui cette odeur de pain d'épice et t'as envie d'y planter les dents mais à la place, tu l'embrasses.

* * *

Et voilà.

Ce n'était rien de bien long, rien de trop sérieux non plus. J'ai toujours quelques idées en tête pour d'autres OS (particulièrement un Remus/Bellatrix qui est constitué de... trois pages word \o/). Pour ce qui est d'une fiction longue... Ha. Toujours _Dix kilos de trop_ que je ne sais si je reprendrai un jour. Ce n'est pas au programme immédiat - je crois qu'avec mes cours, mon mini-mémoire, etc. j'ai une année assez chargée et puis le Drago/Hermione, je m'en suis bien détachée. Mais bon, on ne sait jamais - je ne perd pas espoir, un jour (un jour lointain). _  
_

J'espère quand même que cet OS vous a plu ?

A bientôt,

Ana'


End file.
